


Fuck and bone.

by kristinadred



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lesbians, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinadred/pseuds/kristinadred
Summary: Lonely mother invites teen futa to live with her and her daughters.Comment suggestions!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture credits to respective owners.  
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Review and comment!

Polina reached for her phone as it buzzed. _Ah, this should be good_ , she thought, upon reading the text preview.

**Hi, Kyla, single mother here, lovely profile, dear, would like to know more and maybe see where this goes...**

__(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

**Polina**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Futa.**

**Looking for something interesting.**

Polina opened the sex site she had been using and checked out the lady's profile.

(image: Kyla Cole)

**Kyla**

**Age: 40**

**Gender: Female.**

**Single mother of 2. Looking for something long-term.**

Polina immediately felt blood rush to her core and the other unique member of hers. She bit her lip and replied

**Hi, nice profile yourself, you look so hot for your age...should definitely chat more.**

_And show more of yourself,_ Polina thought to herself and giggled. Instantly, her phone buzzed.

**You're sweet...what is it that you do?**

**Still in university. You? Your kids?**

**A mother's life is hectic, however my business is extremely profitable and keeps us in luxury! Oh, That's wonderful! My elder daughter is 20 and in university too and my younger daughter is 18 and preparing for her turn.**

Polina read this message and bit her lip as inappropriate thoughts flooded her mind. _Oh if they are as hot as_ _you,_ she thought and felt her cock twitch imperceptibly.

**Do you have some more pictures of you and pictures your daughters?**

**Of course!**

(image: Kyla Cole)

**This is Lauren, she's studying business,**

(Image: Kayla Lauren)

**And this is Renee, she wants to go into modelling...**

(image: Renee Herbert)

**And do you have more pictures of your beautiful self?**

Polina almost growled as she involuntarily thrust her, now rock hard, entrapped cock into air. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as her blood rushed to her cock and core. The images that Kayla had sent her and turned her on so much, she knew that if she did not take care of her engorged phallus, she would burst. She was especially turned on by the fact that Kyla had readily sent images of her daughters and that Lauren's nipples were very visible in the picture. _Had she done that purposely?_ Polina thought, as she looked down to notice an obvious wet patch forming on her tight leggings as her cock leaked pre-cum. She loved tattoos and firm bodies and it looked like Lauren was the whole package. She knew she needed to take care of herself as soon as possible, however she controlled herself a bit and tapped out a slightly daring reply.

**You all should model! You are so beautiful (kind of made me hard) ;-)** **Know lots of people into modelling and they would gladly help Renee!**

**Here's a picture**

(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

Kyla knew she was in luck when she came across the teen's profile. It had taken all of her self-control to not invite the nubile and beautiful teen home and ravish her. She did not want to scare her...but the thought of such a beautiful girl and her cock had made her core wet and hot. She _needed_ her and the cock she knew she carried.

Kyla remembered a story one of her friends had told her about her night with a futa. Kyla had come home and finger fucked herself senseless imagining being ravished by a futa, being bred by a futa. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to compose herself a little as her reminiscing had made her more wet. She crossed her legs tightly as she looked around. Renee was on the couch, with her back turned to Kyla, watching something on her laptop and Lauren was out with friends. Kyla needed to touch herself, just a little, to relieve her tension. Slowly, while keeping her eyes on Polina's picture, she pulled up her dress a little and cupped her heated core over her soaked thong. She gasped softly and shuddered a little and realized just how sensitive and turned-on she was.

She knew she what to do...she would be inviting Polina to come over and she definitely knew she would be asking her to stay. Unless, Polina turned out to by a psycho killer or something, Kyla was going to ask Polina to move in with them. She knew that was extremely hurried but she did not care. She needed the company and the cock and anything else that Polina would be willing to provide. She even considered that she would pay that girl to stay with them if she required convincing and make sure she was well taken care of in the plush mansion of theirs. She _needed_ Polina and the fact that she was close to her daughters' age did not matter to her.

Immediately, with her imagination going wild with the things she planned to do with Polina (or have Polina do to her), Kyla typed out her message with slightly trembling hands.

Her roommate was out and that was fortuitous as Polina definitely needed some alone time. Her imagination had been running wild since Kyla's images had come through and as a result her rock hard cock was beyond painful. She hurriedly pulled down her leggings and stripped of her underwear. She gasped loudly as her, three inch wide and nine inch long, throbbing member sprang out and immediately launched some pre-cum onto her roommate's bed. Polina climbed and laid on to her roommate's bed, she often masturbated on her roommate's bed because it served to turn her on more, and gently grabbed the base of her cock. She gasped audibly as just that much stimulation was enough to send her over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as she felt her balls tighten. She shot rope after rope of her semen into the air, some falling on her stomach, and drenched her roomate's bed.

"Fuck," Polina whispered, as she opened her eyes and looked at her still hard cum covered cock and the mess she had already made. She slowly started pumping her cock while her free hand held her phone which displayed Lauren's picture. Polina started imagining the things she would do to that girl.

Polina imagined tying up and gagging Kyla while she fucked her daughter in front of her. She would tie Lauren's hands and rip off her top before crushing her wonderful breasts with her hands. Then, Polina thought, she would kiss her, hard, and tongue-fuck her pretty mouth. Polina let out an audible moan as she continued pumping her cock to her imagination. She thought of laving Lauren's hardened nipples with her tongue before biting each, hard. She let out another loud moan when she imagined Lauren squealing from the pain of having her sensitive nipples bit. Polina imagined herself getting rougher with Lauren as she pumped her cock furiously. Polina would slap Lauren's face when she would squeal and degrade her to be a good bitch and take her punishment well. She would rip off Lauren's pants and panties before slapping her drenched cunt hard. Then, without ceremony, she would thrust into Lauren's core while looking into the tear-filled eyes of Kyla. She imagined pounding Lauren into the bed while keeping her eyes on her mother. Polina gasped loudly as her imagination pushed her over the edge. She dropped her phone and clamped her mouth, into which she screamed, as she launched rope after rope of her semen into the air and onto herself. Her whole body shuddered as her balls emptied, making her roommate's bed a complete mess.

"Fuck," Polina mumbled, after taking a few minutes to recover from her orgasm. She blinked her orgasm-induced daze out of her eyes and grabbed her phone to read the new message that Kyla had sent.

**Oh, you are easy to get hard. ;-) And that comment has made me wet...would you be interested in meeting? We can get to know each other and then take this forward?**

Polina nearly squealed with delight on reading the message. She hurriedly typed out her reply before getting up and tidying her roommates bed. Having changed the bed sheet, she looked at the soiled one in her hand, shook her head, and giggled at herself. She tossed the sheet into the laundry basket and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

She let the warm water run down her body as her mind drifted off to the fun she was going to have with Kyla, and hopefully her daughters.

**When and where would you like to meet? Its not easy to satisfy me, though. ;-)**

Kyla blushed as she read the message and immediately her mind was invaded by lewd thoughts. She composed herself for a bit, before typing out her message. Then, unable to deny her heated core longer, she got up from the coffee table, without disturbing Renee, and headed to her bedroom.

She locked the door, her hands trembling with excitement. She slipped off her dress, and stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a black lace bra and matching thong. Kyla admired herself and was proud that she had managed to keep such a firm body in spite of giving birth to her two daughters. She gently ran her hands over herself. She gave her generous D-cup breasts a squeeze, before caressing her flat abdomen, all the while imagining that they were Polina's hands. Unable to wait longer, she hurried to her bed. Once she was in a comfortable position, she bit her lip, debating whether she should use a toy from her vast collection but then deciding that in her state of arousal, her fingers would be enough. She immediately got rid of her drenched thong and gently touched her sensitive bud. She gasped audibly at the touch and squeezed her breasts, over her bra, with her other hand. She slipped a finger into her wet folds and moaned loudly, her back arching of the bed. She imagined Polina's fingers followed by her tongue exploring her core. She moaned as she slowly pushed her finger deeper before sliding in another one. Kyla was quite tight and even two fingers filled her, though she could take three, it was quite painful. She squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined Polina getting rough with her. She imagined being spanked by the teen before being invaded by her throbbing member. Her juices ran and before she knew it, her legs-locked and she stifled a squeal as she convulsed, her imagination taking her to her orgasm.

Having calmed down a little, she began working her fingers inside again. She had to be a little gentle because she was still very sensitive from her previous orgasm. She used her other hand to push aside her bra and squeeze a sensitive nipple. The stimulation caused her to moan so loud she stopped moving for a moment, hoping no one had heard her. Then, realizing that Renee was on another floor of the mansion, she continued finger-fucking herself. She imagined a situation with Polina fucking her hard as she tried to keep her moans and squealing to the minimum because her daughters were in the room next door. She blushed at the lewd thought, but the effect on her body was undeniable as her cunt clenched again. She turned and bit into a cushion to prevent herself from screaming as she increased the intensity of her finger-fucking. Kyla imagined Polina emptying her seed into her while forcefully pushing a finger into her puckered hole, in spite of Kyla's protests of it being to tight. the thought pushed her over the edge as she screamed into the cushion, her legs-locking, and squirted all over her bed. Oh, how she could not wait to have Polina with her, inside her, and she hoped the day was coming soon.

Polina's hands trembled with excitement as she read the message.

**Here's the address to my mansion. I cannot wait to meet you! Are you free tomorrow? And do not worry, I have my ways of keeping you satisfied. ;-)**

Polina giggled as she typed out her reply and tossed her phone onto her bed. Giddy with excitement to visit the milf and her daughters. Of course, she was also thinking about all the dirty things she would do to them.

She immediately started thinking of what she would wear and her plan to seduce Lauren too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and comment suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Polina pressed the door-bell, having been let in the electronic gates to the mansion without hassle. She was a little nervous, but more excited than anything. She'd had to pump her cock a couple of times to ensure that her "excitement" did not show up before invitation. She had chosen a slightly loose dress, in order to hide her member in case that was required, and was bummed out because she did not get to show-off her firm ass. However, the dress's plunging neck was decent compensation, she felt. It did reveal the tattoo she had in the middle of her cleavage.

(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

Kyla hurried to the door. Ever since she'd read Polina's reply earlier, she had been unable to contain her excitement. She'd masturbated herself to sleep, thinking of the possibilities to explore with Polina and her unique member. Now, finally, she would get to see her, in flesh. She opened the door and flashed a bright smile at the beautiful girl.

"Hi there," She greeted.

Kyla had to wait a moment for a reply because Polina was shamelessly checking her out. _Of course, that was meant to be the desired effect,_ she thought to herself and giggled. She had picked a summer dress which showed a decent cleavage and had skipped wearing underwear.

Kyla's laugh brought Polina out of her mind (where she was ravaging the milf) and she blushed at having been so tactless.

"H...Hi," She stammered.

"Please, come in."

Polina followed Kyla to the dinning room where a "modest" luncheon was arranged. She gasped.

"Is that caviar?" She stunned by the spread in front of her.

Kyla smirked, _Oh you would be more impressed by the "spread" I have in mind,_ she thought.

"Well, it would be good to get to know you over a light meal..." she said, smiling at Polina. _Before the dessert..._

She asked Polina about her university and her family and learned that she was studying to get a job to support herself and was quite reluctant to share about her parents. Kyla shared her experience as a single mother and raising her daughters. They entertained each other with light conversation and Kyla was surprised with how easy she found it to speak to the young girl.

"That is a lovely tattoo you have there," Kyla said, picking up her glass and staring at the center of Polina's cleavage, unconsciously licking her lips.

Polina flushed, as she felt her cock twitch a little, "Thanks, do you have tattoos too?"

"No, did not go through with the decision of getting some as a teen, but yours is cute!"

Polina giggled, her attention going to the ample cleavage that was on offer. She swallowed, "Its so nice to speak to you."

Kyla looked at her with intent, "That's enough talking though, no?"

Polina felt the blood rush to her core and cock and she could do naught but nod dumbly. Composing herself, she said "So how about a tour of the mansion? Starting with your bedroom?"

Kyla giggled and nodded before taking Polina's hand and leading her up the stairs. Polina's eyes wandered, taking in the richly made mansion. "Where are your daughters?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Oh, Renee's with her friends and Lauren is in the home-gym and might soon be using the pool."

Polina made an unconscious mental note of the daughters' whereabouts, "You have a pool too? Of course, you do!"

Kyla giggled, "Yeah, and maybe if you are up for it after...you know." She winked.

Polina blushed furiously and nodded.

They had barely shut the doors to the master bedroom, when Kyla collided with Polina's lips, her tongue frantically demanding entrance. Polina's moan spurred Kyla, as she pushed her to the wall, her tongue finally meeting Polina's. They both moaned audibly as Kyla's groped Polina's breasts and her other hand moved towards the slowly engorging cock.

"Fuck," Polina gasped, breaking the kiss as Kyla gripped her rock hard cock over her underwear.

"Mmm, someone is excited," Kyla said, her voice getting more sultry by the second.

Seeing that erotic look plastered on Kyla's face turned Polina on so much, she knew she needed to cum or combust. She decided to take control. She grabbed Kyla's dress in the middle of her cleavage, looked into her expectant eyes, and tore it right down to her smooth mound. Kyla gasped in surprise and then giggled, clearly enjoying the dominant Polina. Polina then pushed her onto her knees and pulled down her own underwear, causing her phallus to spring free, launching some pre-cum onto Kyla's face.

Kyla gasped and stared at the engorged shaft in front of her face. She cupped Polina's sizeable balls and looked up into her eyes, "You're huge...you also have a vagina?" She moaned as her mind reeled with the many possibilities that discovery brought on.

Polina smiled before thrusting into Kyla's open mouth. "Fuck," She moaned as she entered and immediately met resistance. "Relax babe, you can take this," she tried thrusting deeper into Kyla's mouth but the milf seemed inexperienced with face-fucking or with shafts the size of Polina's. However, she was in no mood to wait till Kyla learned, she decided Kyla would either relax and it would be a mutually pleasurable experience, or Polina would be the only one enjoying fucking the milf's mouth.

Kyla gagged as she tried to tap Polina on her thigh to get her to ease up a bit. The futa, however, continued ravaging her mouth and with each thrust more of Kyla's saliva dripped down her chin, onto her breasts and the floor. Realizing that the futa was too horny to slow down, Kyla tried her best to relax and take as much of the thick cock being shoved down her throat. She moaned softly as she felt the phallus stretch her throat. After a few minutes, Kyla felt her own arousal too much to bear. She squeezed her own breasts as the futa continued to ravage her mouth. Kyla let out an involuntary moan and looked up at Polina with pleading eyes. _Please shove that cock in this milf's cunt,_ she seemed to be saying.

Polina enjoyed fucking the milf's mouth. She saw her struggle to accommodate her large cock, saliva dripping down her breasts, eyes tearing up as Polina roughly stuffed her face. Polina moaned loudly and increased the speed and force of her thrusts, causing Kyla to gag and frantically tap her thigh as her breathing was cut off. Polina moaned loudly and held Kyla down on her cock, causing the choking milf's eyes to widen in panic as she increasingly tried to push Polina off so she could breath. Reluctantly, Polina pulled out and giggled at the sight of her saliva drenched cock and the gasping, coughing, saliva drenched milf in front of her. Polina pulled Kyla to her feet by her neck and licked the saliva from her chin before stuffing her tongue into her mouth. They moaned into the kiss simultaneously before Polina broke the kiss and pushed Kyla onto the bed, causing her to gasp.

Kyla bit her lip, as she saw Polina take off her dress, and gasped when she saw her firm body. She moaned as Polina leaned over her and captured her lips, their tongues playing. She felt soft hands squeeze her breasts hard, almost painfully, causing her to moan and push her sensitive flesh into Polina's plams. She dragged her nails down Polina's back as their kissing became sloppier. They broke the kiss, panting. Kyla gasped loudly and convulsed as she felt Polina's warm mouth on her sensitive nipple, while the other was being flicked and pinched. She felt her heated core start dripping as Polina used her other hand to cup her cunt. Her hand was then replaced by the tip of her cock which caused Kyla to moan and shudder as waves of pleasure passed through her body. She looked up at Polina and bit her lip as Polina's lust covered eyes stared back at her. She moaned loudly as Polina rubbed her cock over her sensitive bud before pushing towards the entrance of her core. She gritted her teeth and bit back a gasp as she felt the large organ penetrate her. She had definitely not experienced that size and groaned as waves of pain and pleasure passed through her as her walls were stretched by Polina. She dug her nails into the bed and her eyes squeezed shut as the cock was pushed deeper causing her to clench uncontrollably as the stimulation pushed her over. She moaned and squealed as she squirted over Polina's cock, convulsing as Polina, taking advantage of her now drenched core thrust into her hard.

Polina groaned and almost came on penetrating the milf's cunt deeper. How she remained so tight in spite of squeezing babies out of there, beat her. She was almost all the way in and the look of painful but pleasurable bliss on Kyla's face spurred her on. She pulled out, causing Kyla to gasp, and thrust in hard, finally penetrating the milf completely. Her force cause Kyla to jerk up and convulse as Polina realized she was building up to her next orgasm. She moved one hand to squeeze the milf's sensitive breasts as Kyla and the other to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. She bit her lip as the milf was pushed over the edge again, squirting and convulsing. Polina increased the speed and force of her thrusts, using one hand to choke the, still convulsing, milf and the other to bring down light slaps on her heavy breasts. Each slap causing Kyla to gasp and her breasts to turn a lovely shade of pink.

Kyla gasped and held on to the hand choking her while she groped Polina's breasts with her other hand. She moaned loudly as she clenched around the thrusting phallus. No one had managed to get her to orgasm so fast and frequently and she knew Polina would be beyond compare. She bit back a moan as she felt Polina's thrusts become deeper, penetrating her and filling her. She clenched again, as she squirted on to the girl's phallus. "Fuck," She whispered, her eyes closed in bliss, "if I come more, I'll probably faint..."

Polina smiled at the effect she was having on the milf, the woman had squirted so much the bed and the carpet was drenched. She bit her lip as she continued pounding her, feeling herself get close. She use groped herself, twisting her own sensitive nipples as Kyla's slick, warm and tight core pushed her over the edge. She moaned loudly as she felt her self thrust in deep and go rigid.

Kyla convulsed as she felt Polina's warm seed spurt into her. She moaned as the girl leaned over and captured her lips, still shaking from her own orgasm. Finally, they broke the kiss and Kyla, gasped as Polina pulled out. She had fucked her quite sore and she felt the seed pour out of her sensitive slit. She looked at Polina, who had a sly smile on her face and patted the bed next to her for some cuddles.

Polina lay next to Kyla, staring into her blue eyes. "So," she bit her lip, "next round?"

Kyla chuckled, before her eyes wandered to Polina's still hard phallus. She involuntarily gasped. "Oh, maybe a bit later? You fucked me pretty sore." She giggled and winked.

Polina was disappointed but nodded, "Are you on birth control?"

"Yes, but..." she thought she would reveal to Polina her desire to be bred later too, "what do you say to staying over? Your stuff can be brought over and if you decide to make this permanent..." Kyla blushed.

Polina's eyes widened at Kyla directly suggesting to move-in, sure she had a fabulous cock and was skilled but still. However, she was too distracted by her still hard cock and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

Kyla almost squealed in delight, "So now that's settled, come here..."

She clearly wanted a cuddle, but Polina was still quiet horny and knew she should not push Kyla, at least not yet. "It'll be better if I clean your saliva of this first" she giggled and got up to head to the bathroom.

Polina got back to see the Kyla dozing, her dress in tatters and Polina's seed leaking from her entrance. Polina felt herself harden again. She wanted to just ravage the milf right there, but she knew she would have to be patient, at least until Kyla was truly addicted to her cock. She sighed as she made to get into the bed next to Kyla when she heard a splash. She looked at the sliding glass doors which led to the balcony and decided to head out. The sun was just setting and Polina took in the sprawling gardens behind the mansion. She noticed someone swimming in the pool and remembered Kyla telling that Lauren would be there. Polina bit her lip and decided to head down.

Polina headed to the pool, after being given the directions by a servant, since she had gotten quiet lost. Just as she was about to reach the pool area she saw Lauren's bikini-clad figure rise from the pool and head in the direction of the showers. She hesitated, before deciding to follow her.

She entered the shower room, as Lauren evidently thought she was alone in the pool area had left the door unlocked and had to stop herself from gasping at the sight in front of her. Lauren had her back to the door, water running down her body and supple ass as she presumably rubbed soap onto her breasts. Polina was frozen as her imagination ran wild and she felt blood rush her semi-hard phallus.

(image: Kayla Lauren)

She stepped back when Lauren turned around, but her eyes were closed. Not that Polina would or could leave now, after seeing Lauren's perfect, firm breasts, dark and erect nipples, pierced belly-button tight midriff and her smooth mound.

(image: Kayla Lauren)

Polina almost groaned as she felt pre-cum leak from her phallus into her underwear. She decided she needed to get pictures of Lauren to help her take care of her under-serviced cock. But before she could even remember where her handbag was, she was startled by an indignant "Oi!" and she saw Lauren's hands dart to cover her exposed mound and breasts.

"So..." Polina started, "this is not the game room..." and she blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and comment suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren stared at the blonde with wide eyes, her hands still covering her breasts and crotch. Her eyes darted from her blue eyes to her heaving breasts and nipples that poked through the dress, and the slight _tent_ in between her thighs. _So this is the "guest" mother had told us about,_ she smirked at the presumably twitching organ under the blonde's dress, _No wonder mother picked her,_ Lauren chuckled.

Slowly, lowering her hands from her breasts and smooth cunt, turned off the shower and smiled at the staring blonde. "Like what you see? I'm Lauren, you must be Polina?" she giggled. She gently pressed herself onto the partition glass for the shower and let out a soft moan as her sensitive nipples made contact with the cool surface.

Polina, whose mouth had gone dry when she was caught, swallowed hard as she raked her eyes over the petite, firm body on display for her.

(image: Kayla Lauren)

Polina immediately felt her core heat up and her cock harden and twitch, the sudden blood-rush causing to feel slightly faint. She stumbled forward, placing her hands on the partition to stable herself. She breathed heavily, her breath fogging the surface and she let out an involuntary moan as her rock-hard cock peaked from her dress, which had lifted since she had gotten shamelessly hard, and pressed against the cool surface, smearing it with her pre-cum.

Lauren giggled at the effect she was having on the futa, especially since she had heard her fuck her mother's brains out, just a little while ago. She stared at the heaving girl, just separated by the shower partition, she could she her stiff nipples poking through the fabric of her dress, her soft lips and... _fuck that looks..._ Lauren let out a soft gasp and licked her lips as her eyes roved over the pre-cum leaking, tip of the futa's hard cock, the sight sending jolts of arousal to her core. She stared into the blue eyes through the partition and placed a quick kiss on the cool surface, Polina doing the same on the other side. The depravity of the act caused Lauren's core to clench hard. _Mother's fucktoy or not, she has to stick her throbbing cock into my cunt!_ Lauren stepped away from the partition, "Want to join?" she giggled, blushing a little.

(image: Kayla Lauren)

Polina was almost blew her load onto the partition at Lauren's invite. She expected to seduce the daughters, but this girl just got straight to the point. _Not that I'm complaining,_ she giggled. "Seems like you are just like your mother, constantly horny," Polina winked and stepped into the shower to join her.

"Nuh-uh, dress off, do you usually shower clothed?" Lauren smirked at her.

Polina looked down and giggled, her excitement showing as she practically ripped her dress off, blushing as her rock hard phallus spurted some pre-cum, and at the audible moan she heard from the other girl, she decided it hit the target.

Lauren let out a soft groan, at the feeling of the futa's pre-cum and the sight of her naked figure. She raked her eyes down her, from her firm breasts with their pink, hardened peaks, to her tight abdomen, to her smooth, thick, long, throbbing, _cock._ She had to taste...no to feel...no, to let _that_ ravage her wanting cunt.

(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

Lauren almost whined, as she pulled Polina towards her, stood on her toes and captured her lips in a rough kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth. She moved her hands to grope and squeeze Polina's senstive breasts, tweaking and twirling her fingers over the hardened nipples.

Polina groaned as she pushed herself onto Lauren, causing them to stumble into the marble wall of the shower-room, and earning a squeal, muffled by her lips, from the petite girl who felt the cold of the marble on her back and ass. She convulsed as she felt the sensitive tip of her throbbing cock press into Lauren's tight abdomen, causing her to involuntarily thrust as her hips bucked at the contact.

The thrust caused Lauren to break the kiss, leaving both of them breathing heavily, "Someone is excited," she giggled, staring into Polina's blue eyes. The comment got her an eye roll as she felt the eager futa put her hands on her shoulders and try and push her onto her knees.

Polina needed some contact on her cock, she felt like she would burst! She almost whined as she pushed Lauren onto her knees with a little force, earning a grunt of pain from the girl, but Polina would apologize later, _or maybe while her mouth is stuffed and throbbing "Polina" taken care of._

Lauren stared at the pink, pre-cum leaking, throbbing tip of the long and thick phallus, the sight and smell of their combined arousal sending heat straight to her core. She stuck her tongue out and licked the length of the throbbing shaft, earning a groan from Polina, who arched her back as more pre-cum leaked from her cock, just to be captured by Lauren's warm, soft tongue. Lauren moaned as she tasted Polina's arousal, her own hands groping and kneading her firm breasts and nipples.

(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

Polina groaned with need as she thrust forcefully, catching Lauren by surprise, who gagged as her warm mouth was invaded by part of Polina's thick throbbing member. Not wanting to slow down or let the struggling girl adjust to the invasion, Polina continued pushing forward, closing her eyes as the pleasure caused her cunt to clench with arousal, until she was stopped by hands on her thighs. She opened her eyes to see Lauren, gagging, her spit flowing down on her breasts, her eyes wide as she struggled to adjust to the large intrusion and to breath, but all Polina could think was, _Fuck, she looks so good choking on my cock, and come on Lauren, just a little more and it will be balls deep!_

Lauren struggled, she felt her eyes water and her throat bulge as she started patting on Polina's thighs to slow down and let her breath. Finally, she felt Polina pull out, causing her to gasp and splutter as she caught her breath. "You are quite rough," she stated between gasps.

Polina huffed as she looked for something in the room to tie the bitch's hands with. She then grabbed a towel, and while Lauren was gasping, she pushed her to the floor and used the towel to bound her hands best as she could.

Lauren gasped as her breasts were crushed onto the cold, wet floor, "What are..." she started. But on feeling her hands bound, she let out an involuntary moan, her submissive state sending jolts to her dripping cunt.

Polina leaned down, as Lauren got on to her knees, and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues entwined, leaving them gasping for air. Polina broke the kiss, her chest heaving, "You better take this balls deep..." she said, and before Lauren could answer, shoved her cock into her throat so hard they tumbled into the wall.

Lauren gasped, startled more than in pain, as she felt her back hit the wall. She continued struggling as Polina ravaged her throat, using the wall as leverage, and pushed deeper. She took a quick breath when Polina pulled out before thrusting back in. The forcefulness of the thrusts, the way Polina just _took_ what she needed from her, pushed Lauren over the edge as she squirted uncontrollably, she body convulsing, almost screaming but her moans muffled by the ravaging phallus. She had not even touched herself.

Polina's eyes widened as she felt and saw Lauren convulse and ride out her orgasm, though she continued thrusting into her mouth with a brutal pace. _Fuck, this whore seems to be more of a slut than her mother._ She moaned and thrust hard, finally going balls deep into the warm mouth. Polina held there for few seconds, liking how Lauren's watery eyes, saliva and pre-cum drenched face looked while she had stuffed her cock into her. She moaned as Lauren hinted that she was running out of breath, with her struggling against the towel that bound her hand, before pulling out.

Lauren collapsed forward, whimpering as aftershocks of her orgasm _still_ passed through her, and took in huge gulps of air. Then, she looked at the smiling futa and her throbbing, saliva-drenched phallus, grabbed her hips and turned her around with force.

"What...?!" Polina squeaked and then let out a loud moan as she felt her ass-cheeks spread and Lauren's warm tongue lick her dripping slit, before moving to... _oh fuck,_ her pink, puckered hole. Polina's eyes rolled in pleasure and she moaned loudly, as she felt Lauren lave her virgin star with her tongue. She had to lean forward to support herself with the shower partition as her knees trembled, the feeling of the warm muscle on her hole sending waves of pleasure through her.

(image: Polina Malinovskaya)

Lauren continued licking and spiting onto the puckered hole, liking the reaction she was getting from the convulsing, moaning futa. She suddenly pushed her tongue as hard as she could into the resisting, extremely tight hole, only managing to get the tip in and simultaneously, shoved a finger into the futa's tight slit.

Polina squealed, the stimulation too much for her, as she felt her balls tighten, her cunt clench around the finger, and her asshole invaded, before blowing rope after rope of semen onto the partition. She trembled, her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself, as she had waves of aftershocks pass through her. "Fuck," she managed to whisper, as she took deep breaths, the petite girl giggling behind her.

Lauren removed her finger from Polina's slit and licked her juices, moaning and playfully swatting the futa's firm ass, earning a squeal from the still trembling Polina.

Polina turned and liked how Lauren's eyes widened on seeing that she was still rock hard. "Ready to take this in your cunt?" she smirked as Lauren let out an involuntary whimper and then giggle as she stood up and nodded.

Lauren stumbled into the futa, her knees sore, and captured her lips in a forceful but clumsy kiss, sucking her tongue and moaning into her mouth. She fought against the binds and freed her hands. She immediately grabbed Polina's breasts hard, almost painfully. She flicked Polina's sensitive nipples, causing her to jerk and press hard into her. Lauren moaned loudly as she felt Polina's breasts crush her as they swapped spit.

Polina moaned into the kiss, tasting herself in Lauren's mouth. She grabbed and squeezed Lauren's ass, swatting her and smiling into the kiss when it caused the petite girl to jump in surprise. Polina broke the kiss, and admired the sight in front of her before licking Lauren's neck, causing the girl to melt into her arms. She licked and nibbled, her hands squeezing Lauren's firm breasts, liking how the girl moaned, before pushing her to the wall and aligning her cock to penetrate the surely tight cunt.

Lauren whimpered as she looked at the thick, long, throbbing cock. "Could you be gentle to beg..." she started but was cut off as she squealed in pain and pleasure as Polina thrust into her hard, causing her to be crushed against the wall. She felt her cunt clench hard while being stretched by the invading cock.

Polina groaned at the feeling of her cock enveloped by Lauren's tight, warm, slick tunnel. She pulled out a little before slamming back in so hard, she earned a squeal of pain as her force lifted Lauren off her feet.

Lauren instinctively wrapped her legs around the furiously pounding futa's waist. "Fuck...ah...Polina! Slower!" she complained in between moans of undeniable pleasure that overwhelmed the pain of her cunt being ravaged.

Polina almost growled at the pleasure of pumping her cock into the petite girl's body and had no intention of going gentler. She wrapped one arm around Lauren's supple but to support her, and choked her with her other hand pulling her forcefully to capture her lips while thrusting into her.

Lauren squealed, only to be muffled by Polina's thrusting tongue, as her cunt clenched hard and she squirted uncontrollably, drenching the ravaging phallus and the futa's abdomen. She tried in vain to break the kiss to catch her breath as Polina tongue-fucked her mouth while thrusting into her with pelvis-breaking intensity.

Polina broke the kiss and pulled out suddenly, lowering the gasping and convulsing from the aftershock of her orgasm, Lauren onto the floor then pushing her onto her back.

"Fuck...Polina this is fun but you could be gentle too," Lauren whispered in between gasps. However when she saw the sex-crazed expression Polina was giving her, she whimpered and then squealed as the futa literally pounced on her.

Polina smiled at her prey, before biting her neck hard, earning another squeal and marking the petite girl. She laved Lauren's neck with her tongue and moved to her heaving chest and cleavage, licking the saliva from the brutal fucking he had given Lauren's mouth. She licked one breast and bit the hard nipple on it gently, while squeezing and pinching the other, and Polina moaned from the taste.

Lauren moaned loudly, gasping for air, as the sensations on her sensitive globes of flesh caused her to arch her back and push hard into Polina's mouth, causing the futa to giggle.

Polina moved her tongue to Lauren's tight abdomen, slipping into her belly-button, which caused the petite girl to moan and giggle. She stopped just above Lauren's drenched mound and winked at her, and positioned herself to thrust into her, soon to be sore, entrance.

Lauren was about to protest as she felt quite sore and would have liked to let the futa, ravage her, not so sore, throat but her protest turned into a squeal of pain and pleasure as she squirted immediately, convulsing and gasping, as Polina thrust into her, certainly balls-deep.

Polina fucked Lauren hard and fast. She suckled the girl's firm breasts, biting and nibbling her nipples and causing Lauren to writhe and jerk under her as she thrust into her, going balls-deep, tearing open the tight cunt of her lover's daughter. That thought pushed her close to the edge as she whimpered, "I am going to cum..." before crashing her lips onto Lauren's and moaning into another furious kiss.

Lauren groaned into the kiss feeling her cunt clench around the thick cock, vaguely remembering that she had been off the pill for a while, before she felt Polina's hand on her sensitive clit. She squealed as Polina barely started rubbing her when she exploded, squirting all-over.

Polina lost control when she felt her cock squeezed by the tight cunt and squealed, breaking the kiss, as she shot her seed into the girl's birth canal, not knowing that she had bred Lauren. She collapsed onto her, convulsing hard as her balls emptied and Lauren shivered through the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

Both stayed like that for a bit, heaving, their bodies entwined, until Polina grew soft and pulled out, her seed leaking out of Lauren's red and sore cunt.

"Fuck," Lauren whispered and giggled, "got to take a shower again and you better join...just to get cleaned!" she added when Polina gave her a naughty smile.

Polina giggled and nodded, and turned on the shower, "That was quite exhausting, there better be good supper..."

"Oh you are staying?"

Polina nodded and winked, "Your mother is a good fuck and you are good too, no way am I going to pass that..." she faltered and blushed when she realized that she had just said but sighed when Lauren giggled and blushed too.

"Let us not talk about that," Lauren muttered, "Oh and supper is steak and..."

"That is good enough, quick, get cleaned fast, Kyla must be wondering where her lover's gotten to!"

Lauren giggled and helped her get cleaned and let Polina return the favor before they put on their dresses, or in Lauren's case, her bikini and walked to the mansion.

Polina wondered whether Kyla would figure out, from their well-fucked expressions, that she had fucked her daughter while she was asleep, and she did not know if being caught frightened her, or she wanted to be caught, so that she could then propose fucking them together. She giggled at her thoughts while they walked towards the mansion.


End file.
